Agent A
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Alice, Edward and Bella are all agents. They're all assigned to thr same mission. Protect the President's daughter, Rosalie. What happens when two guys get involved? Will they be of great help or screw everything up? AH. Please R&R. T because Im paranod.
1. Chapter 1

**All in Alice's POV unless I say otherwise. :) Sadly, I do not own twilight. :( This was inspired by Selena Gomez's music video for "Round & Round".**

_Click, Click, Click._ Taping my black heel against the pavement, I took out my small mirror out of my small jacket pocket. I held it up to where I could see around the corner. Luckily, no one was in the ally. I turned the mirror on me, fixed my pink lip stick and put on my sunglasses. Now I was just waiting for Bella's—or Agent B's- signal.

Looking out at all the buildings, I noticed something black on one of the roofs. I squinted but still couldn't tell who—or _what_—it was. I hit a button on the side of my glasses and my vision immediately increased by miles.

It was Bella. This was the signal. It's time to act.

Hitting the button once again, my vision went back to normal. I turned the corner and saw Agent E—Edward—walking towards me with a black suitcase in his hand. We smiled and walked past each other.

Now, to the untrained eye, you wouldn't think anything of it. But if you were an agent or trained to kill off agents, then you'd know that _**I**_ was now carrying the suitcase. Smirking to myself, I made my way through the hustle and bustle of New York, New York. For 9:30pm it's busy. _Very _busy. Then again this is New York. The City of Lights.

I sighed. Then I saw a yellow Taxi about a mile ahead of me. This is just what I needed. But I didn't want to get anyone involved who weren't agents. What to do, what to do?

I looked around for another option, one that wouldn't get anyone hurt. Bikes? No, too slow. Rent a car? No, it'd take too long. Motorcycles! I was about to walk over there and "borrow" one when I saw Victoria, James, and Laurent, all dressed in black, and hopping on their bikes.

Never mind that idea. I made my way back over to the Taxi. Though it wasn't a Taxi cab, it was a van.

"Do you need a ride Miss?" the driver, I'm guessing, asked. He had blonde hair that was smoothed back and pale blue eyes.

"Yes please," I hopped in to see two other guys in the van also. I sighed. These three are my responsibility now. One of them was, well, huge. That was the one way to describe him. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and dimples that showed even when he wasn't smiling. The other had messy, honey blonde, curly hair that fell into his hazel eyes. He was tall. _Extremely _tall. Even with my four inch heels I'd only go about up to his shoulder.

The other blonde, the driver, got in and started the car. "Where to, Miss?"

"New York Hotel and Casino," I answered opening the suitcase. In it was a laptop, a file on the President's daughter, and a hand held gun. I opened the laptop up and got a message from the head of the Secret Service. It read:

_Agent A,_

_If you are reading this then you should be on your way to the New York Hotel and Casino. You mission is simple. Get to the President's daughter before Victoria, James and Laurent do. You are to protect her at all times. Agent E and Agent B also have this same mission. They'll be helping from afar. _

_Need I remind you Victoria, James, and Laurent are all lethal, deadly. And they are after the President's daughter and they won't stop until they get her. Good luck._

I sighed and closed the laptop, placing it back in the suitcase. I started to look through the file. In the file it held a picture of the President's and just some basic information. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also tall. Rosalie was 18—like me, Edward and Bella—and spoiled.

I put everything back in the suitcase and closed it, then laid it next to me.

"Hey I think some people are following us…" one of the guys said in the back.

I held my breath and turned around. About two miles behind us were three motorcycles. This is just what I needed. I quickly turned back around and grabbed the gun out. I spoke quickly and calmly.

"Ok, everyone listen up. My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I go by Alice or Agent A. I work for the Secret Service," I showed them all my badge and continued. "I'm currently on a mission and who you see back there are Agents from a different company, sent to kill me. I need everyone's first and last name."

"M-Mike Newton," the driver said, clearly scared.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," the other blonde said.

"Emmett McCarty," the huge one said.

"Great. You are all involved in this mission therefore you're my responsibility. You will all do what I say. Newton, you will be my driver. You will drive how I tell you to drive, you will drive when I tell you to drive, and you will drive where I tell you to drive. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am,"

"Good now speed up, cut through traffic."

He did what he was told. I turned to the other guys in the back.

"Whitlock and McCarty. You two will follow me and assist me when I need it. How good are your fighting skills?" I asked.

"We both have been taking Kung Fu since we were 8," Jasper answered.

"Good. Mike, open the sun roof and speed up some more," I said. I watched as the sun roof opened. I looked ahead of us and saw a turn. "Turn when I tell you to."

I popped out the window and began shooting at Victoria, James and Laurent. Luckily they didn't have guns on them. But they did know me too well. The hit behind cars, knowing I wouldn't shoot. Every time they became visible I would shoot, I just needed to distract them until we turned.

Suddenly a car pulled up beside us. The door opened and reviled Edward and Bella.

"Emmett! Open the door! Help them in!" I yelled over the wind and car horns.

He did what he was told and soon both sliding doors were open, Bella and Edward leaning out and shooting. I turned around for a split second, ducked back into the van, pulled Edward and Bella in and yelled, "Turn to the right, Mike!"

He did what he was told and turned. We all watched as Victoria, James and Laurent drove right into a lake.

I sighed. "This is gonna be a hard mission."

**Hey! What do you think? The next chapter will be here by tomorrow at the very least. Please R&R. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for not uploading sooner. :( I was sick yesterday. Now I know what you're thinking 'But if you were sick, you'd have a lot more time to write!' I know, I know but I was out of it. I was in bed all day watching Twilight, New Moon and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and reading the Vampire Academy series. But I'm fine now!**

"Are you ok?" Edward asked Bella. He had his hands on both sides of her head. She nodded and Edward kissed her forehead.

I rolled my eyes and closed both of the doors. Edward and Bella have been dating since we were 16. They were cute together but I hated the idea of dating if you're an agent. What if your feelings got in the way during a fight? That could screw everything up. "You can slow down now Mike."

He nodded and visibly relaxed. Slowing down he turned on a road that would take us to the New York Hotel and Casino.

"Um, Edward? Bella?" They looked over at me and Edward took Bella's hand. "This is Mike Newton, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty. Mike, Jasper, Emmett, this is Agent B—or Bella—and Agent E—or Edward."

While I was explaining who everyone was, I pointed to them. My eyes lingered on Jasper. His hazel eyes locked with my purple-ish blue ones. Somehow, even though I was wearing my sunglasses, he knew I was looking at him. _He has really pretty eyes,_ I thought. I bit my lip, hard.

_No, Alice, you can't feel this way._

Edward's voice brought me back to reality. In my mind I thanked him but deep down, I hated him. I just pushed that feeling a side. "Alice, we're here. And Bella and I would like to talk to you, in private."

I nodded and we all got out of the van, except Mike. "Stay here. Don't you dare drive away."

We walked into the hotel and I told Jasper and Emmett to wait in the lobby. They sat down and I handed Jasper a pager. I gasped when our fingers touched. I took off my sunglasses and said. "If anything happens press that button, ok?"

They both nodded and as I walked back outside I heard Emmett say, "She has cool colored eyes."

I rounded a corner and walked into an ally way, where Edward and Bella were.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked

"What are we gonna do?" Bella asked.

"Well…I was thinking we could spy on the President, she where he's staying, what he's gonna do while he's in New-"

"No, not that," Edward cut me off. "We're talking about the three guys that are involved. Jasper, Emmett, and Mike."

"What…What about them?" I asked, confused.

"We need to get rid of them."

"No!" I answered a little too quickly for my liking. Edward and Bella looked at me, surprise and confusion on their faces. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and said, "Look, Mike, he can drive us places and Emmett and Jasper said they've been taking Kung Fu since they were 8. And they can go into places we couldn't and get information. I mean, every other company is gonna send agents to kill us, we can't go in everywhere. Everyone knows our faces but they don't know theirs."

I don't know why but leaving Emmett, Jasper and Mike made me act crazy. Living Emmett and Jasper made me hysterical.

"She has a point Edward," Bella backed me up.

Edward sighed and looked down in deep thought. A moment passed and he looked up, locking eyes with me he took a step forward. "Fine. But they are your responsibility. I will not get involved with whatever feelings you have for them."

Edward dragged Bella by the hand and walked towards the hotels doors.

"I don't have feelings for them," I called.

Edward didn't turn around but he did stop. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Then why do you want to keep them around?"

I bit my lip and leaned against the wall and watched as he walked off. I sighed and looked up at the stars, which were hard to see because of all the lights from other buildings. Why did I want to keep them around? I mean, I haven't had a _real _conversation with any of them. Yet.

"Alice?"

I gasped and pulled a knife out of my high heel, knee length black boot and held it up to defend myself.

**Gasp! Who is it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Sadly. **

The figure stepped back a bit when I pulled my knife out.

"Alice, relax, it's me."

"Jasper!" I breathed, placing my hand over my pounding heart. I put the knife back in my boot and he walked towards me, the lights making his hair look golden. "Don't do that, I could kill you."

"But you won't."

We locked eyes for a moment. Never would I kill him. Never would I let anything hurt him and somehow he knew that. He changed the subject. "What did Bella and Edward want?"

I looked down at my feet and answered, "They wanted to get rid of you, Emmett and Mike."

"Well if we're in the way, we'll leave." He turned and started to walk off.

I panicked. I don't know why, but I did. I caught his hand before he could get any further. His head jerked back and he turned and looked down at our hands. He then looked at me and our eyes locked once more.

"Don't….leave," I said though it was hard to tell what I'd said because my heart was pounding in my chest and that was all I could hear.

We let go and our finger tips brushed against each other's. I gasped silently as a shock when through my body.

"Okay. I won't."

Those words made everything better. I relaxed a bit though my heart still pounded like it did whenever he was near.

"We should get back inside. Edward, Bella and I need to get something set up. Come on." I began walking towards the hotels doors. I glanced back a few times to make sure Jasper was following me. His footsteps where silent just like his breathing.

_Well, _I thought, _he's stealthy, that's a good sign._

We walked back inside and over to Bella, Edward and Emmett.

"We're going to the conference room right?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella answered.

We made our way into the conference room, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

There was a long, light brown table with black chairs lining it. On the far wall was a huge window with red curtains. Above us was a chandelier.

"Ok, let's get to work," Edward said. He walked over to a closet door and unlocked it.

"Alice? Can you handle things in here while Edward, Emmett and I get things set up in the next room?" Bella asked, handing me a few items. I nodded and they left me alone with Jasper.

"So, what do you have to do here?" Jasper asked, making my heart skip a beat. Curse him.

"I have to somehow attach this tiny microphone to the chandelier so we can hear everything they say," I said. "But I'm impossibly short. I couldn't reach it even if I stood on the table."

"What if…."Jasper paused for a second then continued. "What if I stood on the table with you on my shoulders?"

I thought about it, looked up at him and said, "Let's try it."

**Heeeeeyy! Sorry it's short, I'm starting on yet ANOTHER fanfic. It's called 'My Love, My Friends, My Brother'. So until next time Peace Love Twilight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it's been so long…**

Jasper hopped on the table then helped me up. He bent down to where I could get on his shoulders. He kept a firm grip on my thighs as I reached up to attached the microphone to the chandelier.

"So…how do you become an agent?" Jasper broke the silence.

"There's two ways. One, you're born into it. Two, you're appointed by the president," I said. "Ok you can put me down now."

He gently put me down, hopped off the table and asked, "How did you Edward and Bella become agents?"

"We were all born into it. Our parents were agents." He held out his hands and I took them. He helped me down.

"Are your parents on a different mission?" He asked, obviously curious.

"No… They're dead," I answered, looking down.

"Alice…. I'm so sorry, I…I didn't know…" Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No, it's fine. I didn't know them that well any way. They gave me to the academy to train when I was only five. That's where I met Bella and Edward. The same thing happened to them," I said.

"Did they….did your parents get killed during a mission?" Jasper asked, curious.

"Yeah, they met up with the bad guys and had to play Russian Roulette," I answered.

"I'm so sorry…." Jasper said. I could feel his stare on me so I looked up and smiled at him.

"Like I said, it's fine. I didn't know them that well."

The door opened and Edward peeked his head in. "Is it all set up?"

"Yes, Edward," I answered.

"Ok, come on. The President should be getting here pretty soon," he said, walking out the door. We followed.

Edward led us into another room about three doors down. It was just a little storage room but it would do. Edward and Bella had set up the stereo system as, I'm guessing, Emmett sat there and looked amused.

"So, what does that thing do anyway?" Emmett asked, pointing at the stereo system.

Bella took Edwards hand an explained. "Alice hooked a microphone up in the room we first stopped in so now we can hear everything the President says."

"I hooked it up with the help of Jasper, I was way too short to reach the chandelier," I said.

"How tall are you?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

"5'2."

Emmett looked down at my boots and then looked back up at me. "Without the heels."

I sighed and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. "4'10."

"You're short," Emmett replied, teasingly. Edward and Bella laughed.

I glared at them. "Oh, shut it."

I turned to Emmett and said, "Well we all can't be freakishly tall like Jasper." Turning to Jasper I asked, "Wait how tall are you?"

"6'2." He grinned down at me and I could've sworn I heard Emmett chuckle.

I felt my mouth hit the ground. He couldn't be that tall, could he? I took off one of my heels and got to my regular height. Ok…. Maybe he was that tall.

His grin grew wider. "Darlin' you look better with your mouth closed." A southern accent slipped out a bit and I couldn't help but smile a little.

I felt my cheeks flush, closed my mouth and put my boot back on. And, of course, they all laughed at me.

**It's short, I know… I'm sorry… BUT I'm writing other chapters also, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

**Reviews make me smile. Until next time;**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**


End file.
